A Loss of Control
by pommedeplume
Summary: Hermione Granger is having trouble with her husband Ron Weasley. Their sex life leaves her wanting more and she worries that his pressure to perform and be in control is interfering. So she decides to try out something new that leaves him feeling a little tied up... Podfic Available on AO3


Hermione was trying her best to tie Ron's wrists to the bedposts comfortably but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Hold still, Ron!"

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to and we can stop at any time. But if we are going to do this then I really need you to be still."

At last he stopped moving and relaxed to Hermione's great satisfaction. Hermione had tried a great many things in an attempt to improve her and Ron's sex life.

When they first started having sex Ron mostly just pounded away at her until he came, leaving her to finish herself off. His cock was a bit large, though not huge, and he had no concept of lube and foreplay, which wasn't very fun for her. After some time she insisted they start using lube for penetration which helped sex feel more comfortable for her considerably.

Eventually, Hermione convinced Ron to try cunnilingus. Hermione wasn't sure how many times she had to explicitly show him where her clitoris was before he finally found it. But he wasn't terrible at it. She would give him that. She could usually count on him for some half-way decent head even if he had no clue how to use his cock.

But Ron still wasn't making enough of an effort to make sure the sex was fun for her as well. Mostly, he still wanted to just put his cock in her, come, and fall asleep. She wanted time to enjoy sex. She wanted to do different things. And mostly, she wanted to come. And not just some of the time but every time.

When she offered to take control of their sex life Ron just got offended. He became defensive about his performance and sex actually got worse for her because he seemingly gave up trying to please her at all. She supposed he believed it isn't possible. Typical of Ron, she had thought.

Hermione repeatedly suggested they experiment and try out new things in bed but Ron was resistant at first. When Hermione implied that she might not be interested in even continuing their sexual relationship if they didn't try new things Ron finally relented.

Ron had immediately suggested they try out some roleplay. Ron wanted Hermione to play the role of a stern school teacher (a role that awkwardly reminded her of Professor McGonagall) and him an unruly student. She tried her hardest but Ron wouldn't take it seriously and eventually he tried to take control and it fell apart quickly.

They tried playing with toys next but Ron was insulted when Hermione wanted to insert a toy inside of herself that was a bit smaller than he was and he completely balked at the suggestion of anything going inside of him.

Fed up, Hermione took to doing a lot of reading and researching. She had been aware of the concept of sexual bondage already but she found some books that truly illuminated the various ways it could be used to enhance pleasure. It was about power and control and heightening tension to truly crave release. She thought Ron had it too easy with her. He always got to come and he never had to wait any longer than he wanted to. Now she could have control and make him wait for once.

Now Ron was tied to their bed, naked and blindfolded. Hermione was also naked but Ron couldn't see that because she had made him put on the blindfold before entering the room at all.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"That's part of the fun, Ron. You don't know what I'm going to do. Just relax and let me have control, please. If you want us to stop just remember the safe word we agreed upon." The word was Leviosa which amused Hermione greatly.

Hermione climbed on the bed and crawled between Ron's legs and then moved up his body slowly, lifting herself up to avoid touching him. As her groin passed over his stiff prick she moved down a little as a tease but made sure that not so much as a single curly black hair touched him.

Hermione was on her hands and knees over Ron's torso, avoiding touching him as much as she could. She then leaned down towards his mouth, licking and parting her full, dark lips, nearly touching his but pulling away just as he began to lean into her.

Hermione smiled and took a finger and placed it on his lips and said, "Not yet." She then leaned into his pale skinned neck, brushing her lips lightly across his skin and breathed there. Ron liked having his neck kissed and she thought this might be frustrating for him. She then dragged her lips down his neck to his collarbone and Ron whimpered a little as she sucked a little. Success, Hermione thought as her heart began to pound. She became aware that she was already very damp between her legs and had begun to feel that familiar empty ache.

Hermione planted light kisses along Ron's collarbone. She wanted him to think about the things she could do with her mouth. She wanted him to feel her power over him. She wanted Ron to appreciate her sexuality completely.

Hermione moved back up his neck then kissed it and sucked on the same spot. Ron whimpered again which made her smile so she did it again and he whimpered again, ever more loudly.

She moved back to his face and let her lips hover above his. Every time he tried to lean into her she pulled away and shook her head, her natural bushy hair bouncing. Finally, she slowly lowered her lips onto his and pressed into them. Their lips moved together and then finally kissed him deeply, even giving him a taste of her tongue. She pulled away and began to kiss down his cheek, to his chin then down his throat and right across his Adam's apple.

Arriving on his chest she found his left nipple and pressed her lips into it and sucked gently, making him moan. While she sucked she used the fingers of her right hand to rub, pull and twist on his right nipple. She wanted Ron to know that she knew how to please him if she wanted and hoped it would set a good example.

Moving on, she slowly kissed down to his stomach, planting soft wet kisses all over his pale skin and lightly nuzzling the fuzzy red hair that lightly covered his belly and continued down to his cock where curlier hairs took over.

She continued moving down to his cock. She saw that the head was slick from arousal and a small pool of come had formed on it. She was pleased to see the fruits of her labors. She kissed around his groin then kissed up and down his thighs causing him to begin thrusting with his crotch.

Hermione shook her head and said, "You'll just have to wait awhile longer, Ron," and then moved along his side back up to his head. She draped a leg over his torso and kissed him then said, "I really want you to taste me and make me come. Can you do that for me?"

Ron nodded and Hermione could tell he meant it. Hermione pushed herself up and straddled Ron's chest, pushing her wetness against his skin. She pulled herself up a little and slid a finger in her sopping hot, wet hole then slide her finger up to her swollen clit which she began to rub in a circular motion. Watching his hungry, open mouth only made her want to fuck his face and feel his mouth and tongue on her clit.

Hermione stood up on the bed and moved towards Ron's face and eager mouth. She had never seen him so eager to please her and it only made her want to let him more. She reached down and spread her lips apart and then slowly put her clit directly on his mouth.

To her surprise, Ron immediately began to lap at her clit. She barely needed to press herself into him because he was pushing up as much as he could. Ron was really going for it and was licking faster and more rhythmically than he ever had in the past.

"Oh, Ron. Mmmm. That feels amazing. Good work," Hermione said. She realized she probably sounded a bit silly but at that moment she didn't care. Hermione began to rock her pelvis and ride his mouth and his ever lapping tongue and began to feel the tension that would lead her to climax rising.

"Oh Merlin, Ron. This feels fucking great. Don't stop. I'm so close!" Hermione called out between moans and gasps.

Hermione pushed herself into his mouth hard, she cried out, "Fuck," then her body clenched and she loudly let out a pained sound as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

Pulling herself off his mouth, Ron gasped for air. Hermione lowered herself back to his torso and slid her head down to his cock. Ron was proud of the size of his cock but Hermione didn't really care and she didn't understand why it was so important to him. It being a bit large had never remotely helped him be a better lover.

As her face hovered over it she did admit that it was attractive but that had nothing to do with its size. But it had a nice color and shape. And it was Ron's cock and that made it beautiful.

Hermione kissed around around Ron's prick, being ever careful not to touch it until she was ready. Then finally, she grabbed it around the base and slowly stroked the shaft, feeling his foreskin move in her hand. She then lifted the head to her mouth and slowly licked the come off. It was bitter and salty but she didn't mind. She'd had potions in her mouth that tasted far worse.

Hermione then put her lips directly on the head and pushed them down to the edge then slowly dragged them back up it. Ron let out a groan. She then put her tongue on the base of his cock and slowly licked up the shaft, then finished with a flick of the tongue against the head.

She then lifted his prick with a hand and began to stroke it at the base as she began to suck down his shaft. Ron moaned and said, "Shit, Hermione. Feels so good," which she took as a sign to suck and stroke harder. She moved her mouth up and down as much of his shaft as she could take in her mouth. She could hear him breathing hard and she knew by the look on his face that he was about to come so she stopped sucking for a moment, but she continued to gently stroke the shaft.

She considered an idea, something that normally she knew he'd reject but in his current state she thought he might be more suggestible.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, Hermione. You know I am. You feel how hard my cock is?" Ron said.

"Yes. But listen… You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be open to… experimenting with something else?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, sounding slightly worried.

"It's called prostate stimulation," Hermione said.

"Prostate? You mean in my arse?" Ron said.

"Well, yes, technically. I've heard it feels very nice."

Ron looked down at her for a moment, still unable to see anything because of the blindfold. And then to her shock Ron said, "Alright."

"Excellent!" Hermione said and hopped off the bed to get some lube. In a moment she was back with the lubricating potion which she had already put on a couple of fingers.

"Lift your legs up a bit," Hermione said and tapped under his knees so he would lift them and give her better access to his arse. She moved between his legs and then her fingers found his anus and gently massaged it. Ron made a face that looked a bit confused but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She then slowly slid her fingers in, feeling the ring of muscle expanding as she pushed inside. She moved her fingers inside until she found the right spot then began to massage it with her fingers.

"Unnnhhh," Ron said.

"Is that good?" Hermione said.

"Oh Merlin. Yes. It is! I mean it's weird but it's good!" Ron sounded very surprised.

While she fingered his arse with her right hand, she pulled his cock back down to her mouth with her left and began to suck again. Ron couldn't keep his body still and was squirming a great deal. He began to let out groans that were rapidly becoming louder as his body occasionally jerked.

She knew he would come soon but she still wasn't ready for that. Hermione wanted to ride his cock first. All these years and Ron had always insisted on being on top. He claimed it was the only way he could come. Hermione was going to prove him wrong. She was going to give him a ride that he would always remember.

Pulling her fingers out of his arse she grabbed some more lube and put some of it on his prick. She then slid herself right over his cock. She lowered herself onto the shaft and rubbed her wetness up and down it. Ron was biting his lip and she knew how desperate he must be to come. The aching inside of her was stronger than ever and she had to admit she really wanted his cock inside of her.

She then positioned her wet hole over his cock and lifted the head to her entrance. She then slowly pushed herself down it. She took her time working it inside of her. Putting it inside was the best part. It felt so good to be filled.

After a moment she had almost all of it inside of her and she began to finger her clit while she rocked her body up and down, sliding him in and out of her. Steadily she began to bounce faster and harder on his cock while she continued to touch herself knowing it wouldn't be difficult to make herself come again. She had always had an excellent understanding of her own body and what it took to get herself off.

As hard as she could she slammed his cock in and out of her and Ron had a look that almost seemed alarmed. She had never seen that look before and wondered if that was perhaps because he had never felt this fucking good before. She then watched his face turn into a grimace of pleasure and she frantically fingered her clit, knowing that they were both about to come. Her body jerked and she moaned hard as she came and Ron yelled out, "Ahhhhh," which he then followed up with, "Fuck! Hermione!" and his body shaked as she felt him come inside of her.

Hermione collapsed into his body and after a moment his cock softened and fell out of her, leaving a puddle of come in its wake. She then pulled herself up to his face and removed his blindfold and stared into his blue eyes which were filled with love and admiration.

"So Ron, do you see that it might be good to surrender a little control?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody right I do!" Ron said and laughed. Hermione then untied his wrists and as soon as he was free he grabbed her and held her to him tightly and kissed her hard. And then they were making out and to her her surprise, Hermione could feel that Ron was stiffening again.

There was something desperate and hungry about Ron and she found herself on his lap and sliding back onto his cock as he began to thrust in and out of her hard, grabbing her body and pushing her up and down on him, feeling his balls slap her arse and then he took a hand and put his thumb on her clit and she wrapped her arms around him while he pounded his cock into her. She dug her nails in hard. She had never seen such confidence and aggression from Ron and she was loving it. Faster than she expected she came again, pushing herself down on his cock she let her vaginal muscles squeeze him hard as he shuddered with orgasm again as well.

Hermione was speechless so she instead used her mouth to kiss Ron with love. She then rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Well, that was fucking amazing, Ron."

"I agree," Ron said.

After that they laid in bed together for hours and discussed other ideas Hermione had that would involve him being wanted to spank and tease him and even fuck him in the arse, though she didn't bring up that last thing just yet. She wanted to see him beg for release. She wanted to frustrate and punish him, because Ron always had been a naughty boy.

While Hermione described the various things she wanted to do to him Ron's eyes were alight with excitement and his cock was hard again and for the first time Hermione realized their sex life was going to be okay. Actually, it might be pretty fantastic.


End file.
